Lies and Deceit
by Princess Videl
Summary: Mirai Trunks and Videl hook up behind Gohan's back.
1. Default Chapter

It's been two years since Gohan finished his schooling at OrangeStar High School. His relationship with Videl has grown stronger. Chichi couldn't be more happy for Gohan, but Videl's father, Hercule Satan couldn't be more upset. He doesn't like the fact that he's not the only person in her life. Videl just ignored her father and went on seeing Gohan.  
  
One day Trunks, from the future decided to stop in to see how everybody was doing. Videl and Gohan were in Gohan's room when Future Trunks came to the door. Chichi let him in and told him to go up to Gohan's room, not realizing what Gohan and Videl were doing in there. Trunks went to Gohan's room and just opened the door. When he entered the first thing he saw was Videl lying on the bed, clothes and sheets scattered on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here," Trunks said blushing.  
  
"Don't be sorry, I'm perfectly fine with you seeing me naked. I should introduce myself. I'm Videl," she said grabbing the sheets. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce yourself."  
  
"Oh sorry I'm Trunks," he said shyly.  
  
"Wait a minute, Trunks as in Bulma and Vegeta's son, but aren't you only eight years old, because you don't look eight to me," Videl said in shock.  
  
"Well, I am Bulma and Vegeta's son, but I'm from the future. I'm actually twenty-eight. Is Gohan around?" asked Trunks.  
  
Just as Trunks finished Gohan walked out of the bathroom. Gohan was happy to see Trunks. Videl didn't want to intrude, so she left. Trunks and Gohan talked for hours. Trunks laughed when he found out that Videl was Hercule's daughter. Trunks told Gohan that he was going to be staying for a while.  
  
"Really, I'm glad you're going to stay for a while," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah I am too, my present isn't all that great with everybody dead," laughed Trunks.  
  
"Well, you are more than welcome to stay here," chimed in Chichi. The boys didn't realize that she was listening.  
  
"Thanks, but actually I rented an apartment in the city," replied Trunks. "You are welcome to stop by anytime."  
  
With that Trunks said he had to be on his way, so he said his good-byes and left.  
  
Meanwhile Videl was at home lying on her room. She couldn't get Trunks off her mind. Now that she's been thinking about it, she did actually mind that such a cute, sweet guy had seen her naked.  
  
"Why can't I stop thinking about him," she thought. "I have to see him again, maybe I can convince Gohan into letting me see him."  
  
Trunks was back at his temporary home away from home. He kind of liked it here, but he knew his mother would be upset if he stayed too long. Trunks was having the same problem as Videl, he couldn't stop thinking about her.  
  
"Gosh Gohan is lucky to have such a pretty girl as his girlfriend," said Trunks to himself. "I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again. I hope so."  
  
The next day Gohan and Videl got together and went shopping. After shopping they ate. Videl tried to get Gohan to stop over to see Trunks, but all her attempts failed. Just then Trunks walked into the restaurant. Gohan waved to him, and Trunks came and sat with them. After talking for a while, Videl secretly slipped Trunks a note. Trunks put it away and would read it when Gohan wasn't around. After talking for a few more hours, Trunks went home, and Gohan took Videl home then went home too.  
  
That night when Trunks got home, he read the note, it read:  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
I know you came from the future, and I know that you won't be staying long, but I can't stop thinking about you. From the moment you walked through that door, I fell in love with you. I hope you feel the same way. If not, I would still like to get to know you. Here is my number, if you ever just want to talk or are feeling lonely, call me. 666-4242.  
  
Love Videl.  
  
Trunks tore the number off and burned the letter. After he knew it was gone he picked up the phone and called Videl. 


	2. lies and Deceit Ch 2

Trunks picked up the phone and called Videl, but when he heard it  
  
ringing he hung up. Then he dialed again, but again he hung up. He did that  
  
about five more times before he realized what he was doing.  
  
"Why are you afraid to call her, just pick it up and call her!" Trunks  
  
said with anger.  
  
With that he picked the phone back up and called Videl.  
  
"Hello," said Videl picking up the phone.  
  
"Hi, this is Trunks," said Trunks with the sound of fear in his voice.  
  
"Oh, I didn't think you would call, because when I met you, you seemed  
  
like the shy type," said Videl.  
  
"Well, actually I dialed your number at least seven times before I let  
  
someone answer," shyly laughed Trunks.  
  
Then there was a moment of silence between them.  
  
"I was going to ask you to come over, but if it's too late I'll..."  
  
"No, it's not to late, I'll be right over," said Videl interrupting  
  
Trunks.  
  
With that they hung up the phone.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at Trunks' Door. When he opened  
  
it he saw Videl standing in the doorway. She looked totally different from  
  
any other time. She was wearing a skimpy red dress with heels, and she was  
  
wearing make up! Trunks stared at her for a moment.  
  
"Well, are you going to invite me in, or are you just going to stand  
  
there with your mouth open," Videl said sort of sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, sorry, come on in," said Trunks. "I didn't realize I had my mouth  
  
open, it's just that I've never seen you in a dress before."  
  
"Well, that's because I've never worn a dress before, but I decided  
  
you deserve it," said Videl, flirting with him.  
  
She walked over to sit on the couch. She motioned for Trunks to  
  
follow. He did, but then asked if she wanted something to drink. She turned  
  
down the offer. She could tell he was nervous, and she figured if she didn't  
  
take charge nothing would ever happen between them. She always gets what she  
  
wants, and right now she wanted him.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.  
  
With that she shoved him down onto the couch. She climbed on top of  
  
him. He looked even more scared. She stroked his beautiful purple hair, then  
  
leaned into kiss him. At first he didn't kiss back, but after a few  
  
persuasive kisses, he finally kissed back.  
  
The time passed slowly, and with every minute the kissing turned more  
  
aggressive and more passionate. Soon their tongues were in each other's  
  
mouths, and Videl started to unbutton Trunks' shirt. In no time his shirt was  
  
on the floor. She put her hands on his chest. His big, strong, muscular  
  
chest, and just felt all his muscles tighten. When she felt that she had to  
  
let out a cry of passion.  
  
After a while she slowly started kissing downward. Her lips left his,  
  
and went to his neck, then to his chest, and slowly she moved to his stomach.  
  
When she got there she started working on putting his pants with his shirt.  
  
She started to undo his belt, then unbuttoned his pants. Before she could  
  
reach the zipper he had already pulled off her panties, and slipped off the  
  
straps of her dress.  
  
Then he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. Their lips never  
  
parted, and they left a trail of clothes on the floor leading to the bedroom.  
  
They went on making love all night, and Videl never thought twice about Gohan. She was with who she wanted right  
  
now at that moment and that's all she cared about.  
  
The next morning she woke up and sure enough Trunks was staring at  
  
her. She smiled at him.  
  
"Good morning," he said smiling. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"How could I not after last night," she said. "You were great and I  
  
don't think I've ever had better."  
  
They smiled at each other, and then he leaned in and kissed her. Then  
  
he got up and walked off.  
  
"Hey where are you going," shouted Videl.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, then go eat," he replied. "You can join  
  
me if you'd like."  
  
Then he walked off. She lay there and thought about their night, and  
  
had to smile. Then she got up and joined him in the shower.  
  
After the shower they ate breakfast. They were enjoying their meal  
  
when there was a knock at the door. 


	3. Lies and Deceit Ch 3

There was a knock at the door. Trunks and Videl looked at each other. They had a pretty good idea who it was. Videl picked up her stuff and hid in Trunks' bedroom. The knocking continued. Trunks answered the door.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long to answer," shouted Gohan.  
  
"Take it easy man, I was in the shower," said Trunks. I didn't think I should answer the door naked," laughed Trunks.  
  
"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you," said Gohan.  
  
"That's all right, what's got you so tense anyway?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I called Videl this morning, and her father told me she wasn't home. I don't know where she is," said Gohan.  
  
"Well I don't know either, so why are you asking me?" asked Trunks.  
  
"I'm asking you because she's had this thing with you ever since you showed up!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I haven't seen her since she was with you last night!" Trunks yelled back.  
  
"Fine I guess I'll just have to go look for her all over the city then!" yelled Gohan.  
  
Then Gohan walked off. Videl came out from hiding.  
  
"He sure was angry," said Trunks.  
  
"He'll calm down after he finds me," said Videl.  
  
"Well, how and when is he going to find you?" asked Trunks.  
  
"In a few hours and I'll be shopping," smiled Videl.  
  
Then Trunks leaned in and kissed her. She didn't want to hurt Gohan, but she couldn't pass up this opportunity. They continued kissing until their towels fell to the floor. Their attraction to each other was too much for them to stay apart.  
  
An hour passed by, and Trunks and Videl were still lying on the kitchen floor. Videl kissed Trunks, then got up and walked off.  
  
"Where are you going?" sadly asked Trunks.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed," she replied. "I can't go shopping looking like this."  
  
Videl got dressed and took off for home. She had to change out of the dress or Gohan would be asking questions.  
  
She got home; luckily her father wasn't there. She quickly changed her clothes, then flew to the city to shop. She shopped for only a few minutes before she ran into Gohan.  
  
"Finally, I found you," yelled Gohan. "Where were you?"  
  
"For your information I have been out shopping all morning," she screamed back. "If being your girlfriend means I can't shop anymore, then I'm just going to have to break up with you."  
  
"No, you can go shopping anytime you want," said Gohan. "I just got worried when you weren't home."  
  
"Well, let me treat you to lunch to make up for it," she said.  
  
OK, but I'm going to continue shopping with you," smiled Gohan.  
  
Videl said ok and they walked to the next store, holding hands the entire way.  
  
They shopped until lunchtime. Videl let Gohan pick out a restaurant. They sat down and ate. They talked about what had happened earlier. Gohan told Videl about what happened with Trunks too, even though she already knew what happened.  
  
"You should apologize to him about your behavior!" yelled Videl.  
  
"Yeah you're right I should," said Gohan. "As a matter of fact, I'm going to call him right now."  
  
Gohan got on his cell phone and called Trunks.  
  
"Hey Trunks, what's up?" exclaimed Gohan.  
  
"Not much, what do you want? If you still want to know where your girlfriend is..."  
  
"No, I found her. She was out shopping," interrupted Gohan. "I'm calling because I wanted to apologize about this morning."  
  
"Oh, that's all right. You were just worried," said Trunks.  
  
"Well, I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight," said Gohan.  
  
"Sure I'll accept," replied Trunks.  
  
"Good, I'll see you then," exclaimed Gohan.  
  
They hung up the phone. Videl tried to hide her excitement. Then they left to shop some more.  
  
Later that night they met Trunks for dinner. Trunks and Gohan had a good conversation about Trunks' time period. Videl felt weird because she was with her boyfriend and the man that she's been having a fling with. She just sat there quietly. Dinner was over and Trunks went home. Gohan took Videl home, then went home too.  
  
Shortly after Gohan left, Videl went over to Trunks' house. Little did she know that she was being watched. These eyes followed her all the way to Trunks' house. Then they disappeared. 


	4. Lies and Deceit Ch 4

Videl go t to Trunks' house, without realizing that she had been followed. She went to the door and rang the doorbell. Trunks answered.  
  
"You know sooner or later we're going to get caught," Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah I know. Hopefully it's later than sooner," smiled Videl.  
  
"I wonder what Gohan's reaction would be if and when he finds out," said Trunks. "I mean you saw what he did today."  
  
"Don't worry about Gohan," said Videl. "I know how to handle him."  
  
Videl leaned in and kissed Trunks to reassure him that she could handle Gohan. While she was kissing him, the eyes that had followed her had reappeared in the window.  
  
"Hey isn't that Gohan's girlfriend Goten?" said little Trunks.  
  
"Yeah that's Videl," said Goten.  
  
"Then why is she kissing that other guy?" asked little Trunks.  
  
"I don't know, but I'd better tell Gohan," said Goten.  
  
Trunks and Goten took off towards Goten's house. When they got there they went straight to Gohan's room. Gohan let them in.  
  
"Gohan, Gohan!" Goten screamed.  
  
"What is it Goten, you don't need to shout," said Gohan.  
  
"I saw Videl kissing another man," said Goten.  
  
"What!" yelled Gohan.  
  
"It's true, I saw it too," said Trunks.  
  
"OK, I believe you, now tell me where the house she's at is," said Gohan.  
  
He was angry, but at the same time he wanted to cry. He didn't know what he was going to do when he found her. All he knew was that he loved her too much to let her go.  
  
"Well, where is she!" Gohan shouted.  
  
"Uh, I can't remember the address or street name," said Goten.  
  
"Neither can I," said Trunks.  
  
They both let out a little giggle.  
  
"OK, if I let you go with me can you show me where it is?" questioned Gohan.  
  
"Of course we can," Trunks and Gohan said together.  
  
"OK you can go with me, on one condition," said Gohan.  
  
"What's That?" said Goten.  
  
"As soon as you show mw where she is, you guys must return here OK," said Gohan.  
  
"Fine," said Trunks.  
  
"OK," said Goten.  
  
You could tell Trunks didn't want to come back. He wanted to see the fight that Gohan and this other guy would have. He agreed to do it though so he could go, but he wasn't going to live up to his agreement.  
  
"Trunks does your Mom know you're here?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Uh, no she doesn't," said Trunks.  
  
"Well, I'll give her a buzz and tell her you're spending the night, OK," said Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks is spending the night goody!" yelled Goten.  
  
Gohan called Bulma to let her know about Trunks. Bulma said it was all right. Then all three took off. Goten and Trunks were leading the way while Gohan was deciding what to do when he got there.  
  
Meanwhile Future Trunks and Videl were on the couch. Trunks was on top of Videl. Videl had her shirt off. Trunks was kissing her neck, and Videl was moaning. Trunks had his shirt off too, and his pants. He was just in boxers. Videl had her arms around his bare chest. Little did they know that Gohan was on the way.  
  
Goten and Trunks took Gohan to the exact place they followed Videl to.  
  
"There, that one right there," shouted Trunks. It's the third window up."  
  
Gohan looked in shock. He knew that building and that window. It was future Trunks' apartment. Gohan told Trunks and Goten to go home. Then he went up to the apartment. He wasn't even going to knock.  
  
Goten was heading for home.  
  
"Wait," said Trunks.  
  
"What now Trunks," said Goten.  
  
"We're not going home," said Trunks.  
  
"We aren't?" asked Goten. "Then what are we doing?"  
  
"We're going to go watch what Gohan's going to do to that man with his girlfriend," said Trunks.  
  
"I don't know Trunks, Gohan told us to go home and that's what we should do," said Goten.  
  
"Do you always do what you're told?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes, I do," said Goten.  
  
"Well, I'm telling you that we're going back to that building," said Trunks.  
  
"No, cause every time you tell me to do something Trunks, I always get in trouble!" shouted Goten.  
  
"OK, what if I promise you that you won't get in trouble this time?" asked Trunks.  
  
"As long as you promise, I'll go," said Goten.  
  
"OK then I promise you won't get in trouble," said Trunks.  
  
"Then let's go," said Goten.  
  
Gohan burst into the apartment. Trunks and Videl were taken by surprise.  
  
"What's going on here?" yelled Gohan.  
  
"Nothing," said Videl.  
  
"This doesn't look like nothing," said Gohan.  
  
"I can explain," said Trunks.  
  
"Just shut up Trunks, I told you when this happened that I would take care of it!" yelled Videl.  
  
"Come on, I'm taking you home Videl, you can explain there," shouted Gohan. "And you, I want you to leave tomorrow, go back to where you came from."  
  
Gohan walked out holding Videl by her arm. Goten and Trunks took off before Gohan got outside. Gohan picked up Videl and flew off.  
  
"Where are you taking me, I thought I was going home," said Videl.  
  
"Change of plans, you're going back to my house," said Gohan.  
  
Goten and Trunks got back to the house. Chichi was waiting for them.  
  
"Where have you been young men?" she asked.  
  
"We were with Gohan, but then he had something to take care of so he told us to go home," said Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, Trunks is spending the night, Gohan already talked to Bulma!" exclaimed Goten.  
  
"All right, get in the house you two," said Chichi.  
  
Gohan reached his house. When he went inside Chichi was sitting there.  
  
"Oh my gosh, is she all right?" asked Chichi worried that something had happened to Videl.  
  
"She's perfectly fine," angrily exclaimed Gohan. "Isn't that right?"  
  
Videl wouldn't look at him.  
  
"Look Mom, me and Videl need to talk privately, so we're going to my room," said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, all right, but I don't want anything happening in there you understand," said Chichi.  
  
"Oh don't worry nothing is going to be happening," said Gohan.  
  
He made Videl follow him to his room. When they got there he slammed the door they stared at each other for a moment. Then Gohan chimed in.  
  
"You said you would handle it, so handle it by telling me why?" asked Gohan.  
  
"I did it because he was new," said Videl. "I saw him that day he barged in here and I wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him, to caress him. He was shy and sweet and I couldn't resist him. yes I wasn't with you, but don't think that I didn't think about you each and every second I was with him, because I did. It was just a fling and I started it and I was going to end it."  
  
"when, huh, when were you going to end it?" asked Gohan. "When I found out, huh, when he was going to leave? You tell me when you were going to end it, cause I would love to know," yelled Gohan.  
  
"I was going to end it shortly, most likely after tonight," said Videl. "I wasn't you to know that none of this is Trunks' fault, it's all mine. I gave him my number, I showed up at his apartment, and I kissed him first. You can't let him leave tomorrow knowing that his best friend is mad at him. Another thing, I don't want you to hate me, you can be mad at me, but I beg of you not to hate me. I love you and I want you to know that before you decide to shut me out of your life forever," said Videl.  
  
As she sat there waiting for Gohan to answer, a tear rolled down her cheek. 


	5. Lies and Deceit Ch 5

Videl was sitting there on Gohan's bed. She was waiting to see whether he'd forgive her or not. Gohan looked at her, as she started to cry. She didn't want to cry because then he might feel sorry for her, and she didn't want that.  
  
"I don't know how to react to this Videl," said Gohan. "I don't even know how I feel about the situation. All I know is that I still love you, and I'm not going to give you up."  
  
Videl looked up at him. Tears in her eyes.  
  
"You still love me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah I do," replied Gohan.  
  
"Then I'm going to do everything I can to regain your trust," said Videl. "I promise you that I will make this up to you."  
  
"You don't have to do anything Videl," said Gohan. "All I want you to do is love me and be there for me when I need you."  
  
"I do love you, and from now on I'll be there for you always," cried Videl. "I promise you that you will never be alone again. Anytime, anywhere you just call and I'll be by your side. I..."  
  
"OK, Videl that's enough, I get the picture," Gohan laughed.  
  
Then Gohan sat on the bed next to her. He took her hand. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was the most sweetest and softest kiss she had ever received. She was glad he didn't kick her out of his life. She didn't know what she would do without him.  
  
"It's real late, you can stay here tonight, but it'll have to be on the couch," said Gohan. "My Mom would die if she saw you in here with me."  
  
"OK, but can you promise me something," she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure what is it," he said.  
  
"Tomorrow morning will you go and talk to Trunks. Like I said he didn't do anything wrong. You can't let him leave thinking that you hate him. You're the only friend he's got. Promise me," she said.  
  
"OK, I promise. You're right I am all he's got. I will go first thing tomorrow, all right," said Gohan. "Now lets get you set up on the couch."  
  
They went downstairs, and he got some blankets for Videl. He gave her a kiss then went back up to his room. He was proud of the way he handled that. he knew his father would have done the same. He wished his father were there with him. Goku would have been proud. Gohan fell asleep shortly after climbing in bed.  
  
The next morning Gohan got up and snuck out of the house before Videl woke up. He went to Trunks' apartment. He hoped that Trunks hadn't left yet. He knocked on the door and Trunks answered.  
  
"What do you want now, are you making sure that I'm leaving?" sarcastically asked Trunks.  
  
"No, I cam to tell you that I'm sorry," said Gohan. "Videl told me the whole story and I realized you are not to blame for any of this."  
  
"Yes, I am, I could have said no to her," said Trunks.  
  
"No, you couldn't, she's too hard to resist. There was no way you would have said no to her," laughed Gohan. "Are you still leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, I should get back to my Mom, she misses me," said Trunks.  
  
"Well, I'm going to miss you too," said Gohan.  
  
Trunks already had all his stuff together; all he had to do was throw the capsule for his time machine.  
  
"I'll come back soon Gohan," said Trunks.  
  
"You better," said Gohan.  
  
They hugged and said their good-byes. Then Trunks got in his time machine and went back to his time. Gohan went back home and started making breakfast. On his way home though he made a pit stop at a jewelry shop to pick something up.  
  
When he got home Videl was in the bathroom. He figured she was taking a shower so he didn't bother her. She came out and saw breakfast sitting on the table. Then she walked up to Gohan and kissed him. They smiled at each other then sat down and ate.  
  
"You shouldn't have done this Gohan," said Videl. "I definitely don't deserve it."  
  
"You do to deserve it," said Gohan. "And after you eat I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Well, I wasn't going to say anything yet, but I have a surprise for you too," smiled Videl.  
  
"OK, but I'm going first," said Gohan.  
  
"Sure you can go first," she said.  
  
They finished eating and Gohan got up. He walked over to Videl. He pulled this tiny black box out of his pocket, and then he got on one knee. He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she has ever seen.  
  
"Videl," he said. "Will you marry me?"  
  
She was in shock. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Of course. Yes, I will marry you Gohan!" said Videl.  
  
Gohan slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared at it for a while.  
  
"OK, so what was your surprise?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," said Videl. "OK, now I still have to follow up on this to find out for certain but..."  
  
Gohan couldn't wait to hear the words. He knew what she was going to say, and he just wanted her to say it.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" 


End file.
